


Luke Garroway Whumper

by Hornballfics



Category: The Mortal Instruments (Movies)
Genre: Beating, Blood, Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Physical Abuse, Psychological Torture, Torture, Whump, luke garroway/jocelyn fairchild, whumper
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 08:54:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3804385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hornballfics/pseuds/Hornballfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>[Word Count: 4045]<br/>{Warnings - this is a whump, meaning pain, gore, and suffering. No smut.}</p>
    </blockquote>





	Luke Garroway Whumper

**Author's Note:**

> [Word Count: 4045]  
> {Warnings - this is a whump, meaning pain, gore, and suffering. No smut.}

“How pathetic.” the proud looking man said, gazing down on the helpless werewolf. Luke had just woken up, still in a daze from the blow he had taken to the side of his head. He glanced up at the dirty looking man in front of him, his instinct causing him to lurch forward, pulling up on his bound wrists. Each of his wrists where locked into a thick metal handcuff that was chained to the arms of the chair, only allowing minimal movement. He sat back after realizing his pursuit was futile.

“What do you want of me?” Luke said calmly, trying to hide his fear behind a poker face. He recognized the bald man, his name was Cain, and he was infamous for getting information out of even the most secretive and tough person. Cain turned his back to him, picking up a roll of athletic tape and slowly wrapping it around his knuckles. Luke tugged on his restraints again, his heartbeat quickening with the lack of knowledge to what was coming. 

“What do you want?!” Luke said, raising his voice, failing to hide his unease now. Cain looked over his shoulder with a smug smile,

“Can’t change with those handcuffs.” Cain said, turning to face Luke. "I’ll be right back, I forgot something special for you. We are going to have some fun, dog.“ He said, walking out of the room.

Luke wrestled in the chair, testing it’s strength. It was bolt to the ground, appearing to be some sort of medical chair. Luke assumed the room was an old basement, but modified into a workplace of torture. There were whips lining the wall to his right, and a metal table in front of him covered in knifes and other devices he’d never seen before. He also noticed a human sized cage to his left, stains of blood covering it’s bottom.

Cain walked back into the room along with a huge, muscular man with black tattoos covering his face.

"He is my helper.” Cain said, “I only bring him for very special occasions.” Luke could hear the excitement in his voice, causing his stomach to twist. “What is her name again, Luke?” Cain asked, only receiving a confused look from him. "Oh yes! Jocelyn!“

Luke froze, wondering what she had to do with this. He decided to not comment, hoping Cain would come to believe that she didn’t mean anything to him, but the truth was far from that.

Cain strolled up to Luke, smiling down at him. Suddenly, Luke was almost facing the back of the room, his cheek burning with the hard punch Cain had just thrown. Cain grabbed his hair, tearing at his scalp has he twisted Luke’s head back to face him. He yanked down on his hair, nearly pulling it out. Luke yelled out in pain as his head was whipped up.

"I bet you daydream of her kissing your neck, that pretty mouth grazing over your skin.” Cain said, spitting on his face. Luke felt him grab his neck, squeezing him tightly. Luke struggled in the chair, trying to catch his breath, but Cain’s grip on his neck was relentless. When Luke was on the verge of passing out, Cain let go. Luke gasped for air, trying to keep his head up so Cain wouldn’t jerk it up himself. Another fist connected with Luke’s reddened cheek. The throbbing caused him to twist his face so that he wouldn’t give Cain the pleasure of his crying out. 

“Oh, we want to keep our pride do we? I think you lost that when Jocelyn married Valentine and fucked him all night long!” Cain erupted in laughter, enjoying Luke’s instant look of heartbreak at the mention of the marriage. Cain motioned for the bulky helper to come over. Luke sulked in his seat, trying to maintain as much distance as he could from the man. "Don’t worry little puppy, this man is here to help us.“ Cain said crookedly.

The man kicked Luke in the shin, causing him to lurch forward in pain. The man grabbed Luke’s head as it flew forward and brought his knee up to connect to Luke’s nose harshly. A loud howl came from Luke, blood running from his now broken nose in a steady stream. The sharp pain caused tears to well up in his eyes, him barely managing to hold them from falling. The tattooed man grabbed the back of his head with one hand, the other swinging to knock his already swollen cheek. Luke was allowed no movement as the pain from his cheek ran through his body. Before he could cry out from the last hit, he felt the man’s knee come up to jab him in the stomach forcefully. Another loud, broken yell escaped his blood covered lips. The man then pushed two fingers against the knot on the side of his head, kneading it as Luke whimpered for him to stop, the pain overpowering his will to keep his dignity. After what seemed like minutes of slow torture, Luke tried to tune out the pain from his head. The man rammed his knee once again into Luke’s abdomen after realizing what he was trying to do, jolting Luke back into reality. The man brought his knee up into Luke six more times, the burn of his stomach causing him to see black spots in his vision. 

Cain threw a baseball bat wrapped in barbed wire to the hostile man. He waited a few moments, letting Luke catch his breath again so that he could feel the full extent of the pain he was about to deal. Luke wearily lifted his gaze to the bat in the man’s hands, he could see dried up blood and what seemed to be bits of flesh hooked on it. 

“This is may cause a little soreness in the morning.” Cain said, chuckling to himself. Luke didn’t have time to spit back a response before he felt the bat make contact with his thigh, the bite of it digging into him. As the man pulled it back up, the wire tugged at his skin, earning Cain the deafening shriek he was looking for. The bat met his thighs twice more, each time pulling more skin back with it.

"W-why?” Luke managed to choke out, trying to spit out the blood that was running into his mouth from his nose.

“Because you were supposed to kill yourself in that forest, Valentine gave you an easy way out.” Cain said, walking back to Luke from where he had been enjoying the beating. “But you once again betrayed him. Did you think you could still find a way into that girl’s pants? Stupid fucking mutt, women don’t fuck dogs!” Cain’s fist collided with Luke’s jaw, the force whipping his head around, only to be met with another blow to his cheek. Luke cried out, letting the tears finally fall from his puffy, bloodshot eyes. Cain grabbed a towel, wiping the blood off of the carefully placed tape on his hands. Luke’s skin was now torn slightly under his eye from where he had received several blows. Cain leaned down, leveling his eyes with Luke’s. “Why don’t you tell him yourself Jocelyn?” He said, pulling his finger harshly against the open wound, Luke groaning with the sting of filth entering his skin.

Luke heard the door creak open, but couldn’t see if Jocelyn truly was there. Cain moved out of his vision, revealing her standing in front of Luke with a whip in hand. He tried to open his swollen eyes further to see if his mind was tricking him. 

“You were Valentine’s dog long before you first changed, you pitiful failure.” She said, her voice mocking him. His chest felt tremendously heavier, having her harsh words weigh down on his heart. “You think I could’ve ever loved you? You were barely getting by in life before Valentine came along and showed you pity. Looking back, I can’t comprehend how I considered you my friend. You are an ugly, worthless dumbass. It’s not just me, no one will take you, you have no future. I can’t wait to see you six feet under.” She said venomously.

He had no more power left in his beaten body to hold back the waves of loud sobbing. She leaned close to his face, then she began laughing as he looked at her with broken eyes through his thick tears. ”You should’ve killed yourself, fucking freak.” She said blankly. She took a step back and brought the whip down ruthlessly on his stomach, his voice screeching with the pain. He could feel each knot that was carefully spaced out on the strands of the whip. She pulled it back and struck him in the same spot again, the knots finding new areas of his skin to dig into. Each time she hit him, the brutal pain echoed through his entire body, the dull ache of the previous kneeing being replaced with the severe, stabbing pain. The combination of the physical pain from the blows and the emotional pain of the person he loved the most in the world yielding the weapon was breaking him down worse than a thousand hits to the face ever could. After more swings of the whip than he cared to count, she threw it against the floor. She ordered for Cain to give her the dullest knife he had. 

Cain searched while she stared down with disgust at the worn down, beaten werewolf. His head was hung down, his cheeks swollen, a tear in the right one covered in dried blood. The slight bend of his nose indicated where it had been broken, blood still trickling down into his mouth and down his chin. His shirt had been ripped in the process of the whip pulling at it, and his once toned abdomen was raw and red, tiny spots of purple showing where the knots had hit. His thighs were dotted with blood stains, every hole of his pants marking where the barbed wire had cut into. Each time he drew a breath, a soft whimper came from his lips, protesting the distress of his current state.

Cain handed her a knife about the size of a hand, looking old and used. She then pulled up a chair beside Luke, sitting down. She pulled back his hair that was stuck to his forehead with sweat to reveal the first of many wounds he had received that day. 

“Oh poor pup.” She said with a giggle, then slapped it. Luke winced, feeling less pain now due to a numbness and the overpowering ache of his stomach. He closed his eyes, dreading what she was planning with the knife. He felt her hands glide through his hair tenderly, tugging for him to tilt his head up. He complied, fearing the consequences of rebellion, not that he had much strength to do so anyway. 

“Good boy.” She said, once again mocking his nature. Luke gulped as he felt the tip of the knife scratch at his neck, leaving soft, red marks behind, yet not piercing the delicate skin there. She ran the fingers of her other hand roughly down the bruises from the earlier choking.

“Ma’am, I’m sure he would love to feel you do something special to his neck.” Cain said from the other side of Luke, losing patience with her teasing. 

“Aw, did you want me to kiss your neck?” She broke out into laughter as he begun to tear up again, his heart taking the brunt of the night’s torture. "Well I don’t touch filthy animals like that, but I can give you another strong feeling there.“ She said.

She dragged the dull knife up to the top of his neck, then pushed in until it broke the skin. Luke wasn’t able to let out a sound at the blinding pain, straining to stay still so he wouldn’t worsen the wound she was making. She pulled it down, missing his jugular veins, not wanting to kill him just yet. Luke’s arms pulled up in the restraints, the raw, bloodied skin of his wrists only furthering his body’s agony. She pulled the knife out, holding it up to Luke’s lips. 

"Taste it.” She said, dawning a huge smile. Luke kept still, not having the power to question her command. She pushed the knife against his lips,

“If you don’t lick, I’ll cut your dick off, mutt.” She said, pushing the knife further, causing a trickle of blood to come from his lips. He opened his lips slightly, pushing his tongue out. Jocelyn rubbed the knife over his tongue, Luke tasting the fresh blood she had drawn from his body. 

“Oh I think he likes it!” Cain said, clearing enjoying the show. "How about we feed him some more?“

Jocelyn placed the tip of the knife on the other side of his neck, repeating the same pattern she’d done before. Cain took a fistful of Luke’s hair and jerked him back, a whimper pathetically escaping his lips. Cain grabbed the knife from Jocelyn, pushing it against his lips. Luke obediently licked the knife, hoping to satisfy Cain’s blood lust.

"Jocelyn, I think you’ve done enough.” Cain said. He moved his face right above Luke’s. “I got it from here. Go have fun fucking Valentine.” He said, obviously making a jab at Luke. Luke didn’t physically react, but his mind was reminded of the torment. 

“Remember the conditions, I did my part.” She said, giving Cain a steely glance. 

“Go!” He said, irritated at her sudden change in demeanor. She turned away and left, the bulky helper leading her out. 

“Okay, time to get up.” Cain said. He grabbed a key, unlocking the handcuffs around Luke’s raw wrists, the skin cut open in some places due to his previous struggling. Luke didn’t move, paralyzed with pain and grief. Cain moved over to the metal table, picking up a heretic’s fork. 

“Mutt, do you know what this is?” Cain said, holding the device in front of Luke’s worn face. Luke only offered a slight shake of the head. "Oh well please allow me to explain.“ Cain said excitedly, enjoying the topic of torturous devices. "The heretic’s fork,” he held it up, as if it were some precious gem, “as you may have guessed, was used primarily during the various inquisitions. The fork is a metal rod with two prongs at both ends attached to a leather strap worn around the neck.” Cain pointed out each feature with a huge smile as he explained. “The top fork is placed on the fleshy part under the chin, while the other end digs into the bone of the sternum, keeping the neck stretched and the head erect at all times, ensuring optimal agony. It is effective for long use because neither end pierces a vital organ, and blood loss is minimal. Victims usually die of sleep deprivation and fatigue.”

Cain moved behind Luke, “Better lift that head up.” He said. Luke whined loudly at the strength it took for him to move his head, the sound resonating around the room. Cain began strapping the device around his neck, the open wounds of the cuts stinging harshly with the leather of the strap cutting in. Heavy tears fell down Luke’s face, his body starting to convulse with the overload in pain. He tried to stop, the metal prongs poking at his soft skin. “Time to move to your final resting place.” Cain said. He grabbed Luke’s shoulders, helping him up due to his inability to move easily now. Cain opened the door to the cage and pushed Luke in harshly. Luke caught himself against the bars before the fork could push into his skin from the blow. He carefully lowered himself into a sitting position on the floor, leaning against the wall of cold, steel bars.

“Rest in peace, bitch.” Cain said, spitting on Luke’s head. 

Cain took off the tape on his knuckles, the blood stained material falling to the ground. He left without another word, an audible locking noise being the last thing Luke heard. 

Luke couldn’t stop the shaking of his body, his stomach aching with the struggle of keeping himself from slouching. He could feel the blood from his neck reaching the small wounds on his stomach, causing a burning sensation. He was unable to let out even a moan, the slightest move of his jaw threatening to force the prongs deep into his skin. He began to wonder if he forced his head down hard enough, if the bottom prong would slip into his heart. He wanted it to be over. 

After hours that passed by agonizingly slow for Luke, a rustle of the doorknob took Luke from his suicidal thoughts. He couldn’t turn his head, so he listened. His sense of smell told him Jocelyn had returned. He felt the heartache return, reminding him of what she had said to him. Tears filled his eyes once more, rolling over the dried blood. He didn’t care if she saw what effect she had on him, the life was drain from him. 

“Luke, Luke! Please I’m here, baby I’m here. I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry Luke.” Jocelyn’s panicked voice surprised him, and her words surprised him even more. She fiddled with the lock, dropping the key twice as she tried to open the cage door. She hurriedly went to Luke’s side, unlocking the heretic’s fork. She replaced it with a smooth cloth, taping it around his wounds. Luke dropped his head, the strain of keeping his neck up finally relieved. 

“Luk-” she was cut off by her sobbing. “I…I don’t have the right to cry. I’m sorry, I’m sorry! They told me exactly what I had to do.” Luke was too worn to respond, he stayed still, trying to get over the new pain of his stomach, some of the small cuts there reopening with his change in position. “They made me, they told me if I didn’t do exactly what they asked, that they would torture and kill Clary! Luke I’m so sorry! I couldn’t, she’s only 6! I’m so sor-”

“Jocel-” Luke tried to say, he took a moment, trying to speak again. “Jocelyn.” He choked out. He looked at her, giving her a knowing look. “I understand, it’s okay.” He said softly. 

Jocelyn started to cry harder, his kindness and lack of resentment breaking her heart, knowing that she had broken his. “We have to get out, they could come back early. I’m sorry Luke, you’re going to have to walk, I can help.” She said. He nodded slightly. She stood up from beside him, grabbing his hands and pulling him up. He stumbled against the wall, releasing a loud yell from the contact, the vibration echoing through his body. Jocelyn’s face twisted with sorrow at the sight of what she had help create. She gently placed herself under his less bruised shoulder. They got halfway up the stairs, but Luke’s body gave out, the pain of his thighs becoming too much for him. Jocelyn helplessly tried to stop his tumble back down the steps, but she wasn’t fast enough. The impact of his head against the cold cement knocked him out.

-

Luke’s slowly opened his eyes, feeling no pain in doing so this time. He looked around and found himself in a bedroom, the soft crackle of a fireplace soothing him. He was very confused, he didn’t know where he was, and felt no pain currently. He wondered if he had dreamed the horrific incident. 

“Luke.” Jocelyn said, entering with a plate of warm soup and more pain pills. 

“Jocelyn, what happened?” He looked up at her as she set the plate aside. She leaned down and kissed him, being careful to not hurt his bruised lips. Luke’s eye widened with awe, he relaxed as he felt her tough run over his bottom lip tenderly. She pulled away after a few moments,

“I love you. It was always you, I was blind. I was young and naive, so impressionable. I don’t have the words to explain the amount of sorrow I have. I won’t let this happen again Luke, I will protect you.” She said. She lifted up his shirt, revealing gauze wrapped over his stomach. It was stained red, some spots darker where the whip’s knots had hit. "I stitched up all your cuts and lacerations.“ She said quietly, clearly ashamed that she had inflicted them. "I need to replace the gauze, then you can have dinner.” She delicately removed each strand of the bloodied cloth. She then removed the gauze around his neck. Luke winced, starting to feel a familiar ache. She lowered down and kiss him once more so that he wouldn’t see her eyes feel with tears, knowing she had no place to be the one crying, she needed to be strong for him.

“Here, take this. The pain will go away again.” She handed him the pills, then a bottle of water. It hurt for him to swallow the pill, but he knew it was meager compared to the pain he would feel without it. "Do you want some soup?“ She asked, running her hands through his hair. He nodded feebly, closing his eyes from exhaustion. She lifted a spoon full of soup to his mouth, he parted his lips enough for her to tip it in, the warmth of the spoon soothing his lips. They continued like this until he had eaten the whole bowl. 

“How did I get here?” He asked.

“Your pack helped me, we got you out before Cain came back. We are far away now, and safe.” She said reassuringly.

She walked out of the room to put the plate away. She was pouring Luke some juice in the kitchen when she heard faint crying. She ran back into the bedroom, almost tripping on the way. Luke’s eyebrows were furrowed, his eyes squeezed tight as he tried to hold back the sobbing. She wrapped her arms around his head, encasing him. 

"Luke, do you still feel pain? I can give you another pill!” She said frantically, feeling her shirt wetting with his tears. 

“I- I- I…” He choked out, too distraught to finish. 

“Sh baby, I promise you’re safe here. Nothing will happen to you, no one can hurt you anymore.” She kept whispering reassurances to him. He calmed down enough to look up into her eyes,

“I… Do you really love me, I- I mean are you in love with me?” He said, breaking eye contact, looking down ashamed of his helplessness. She cup his face gently in her hands, kissing his lips more passionately this time. 

“I am in love with you, Luke. I am in love with every part of you. You have never given me anything but friendship, love, and protection. I want to spend the rest of my life doing the same for you. I never want pain to reach you again.” she said, kissing his forehead. His eyes immediately filled with tears, this time of happiness. 

“I am in love with you too.” He said lightly. He pulled her head back down to kiss her. 

She got under the covers and cuddle him beside her. She kept comforting him, speaking of where they would go, how they could escape this life and restart over. He laid and listened to her sweet voice, finally feeling complete at peace after days of torture. 

-

A load bang woke Luke from his deep sleep. He eye shot open, turning on the lamp so he could see in the dark. He noticed Jocelyn wasn’t beside him anymore. He got up slowly, being careful to not disturb the stitches scattered over his body. As he walked, he winced at the discomfort in his thighs at each step he took.

“Jocelyn?” He called out. No answer. He reached for the door knob, opening the door. He walked through what appeared to be a hotel suite, but no sign of anyone. He headed back into the bedroom, knowing there was a phone in there. 

When he passed through the threshold, he was met face to face with Cain.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought ( ¬‿¬) and please like this post if you enjoyed!
> 
> Tumblr fic account - @HornBallFics (I post a lot faster on there, sometimes weeks before here.)


End file.
